Web Of Sorrow
by Tigs
Summary: Legolas is depressed, will he be able to overcome it? Rated R due to suicidal thoughts & actions, rape, depression, and other nasty stuff -based on a true story- dont read if you cant handle. Some slash. Final Chapter 'Safe' now up.
1. Web Of Sorrow

******  
  
Web Of Sorrow  
by TigerBabe  
  
******  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am but a poor student, who lives off beans on toast. Suing me would be pointless... unless you want to deprive me of my beans on toast.  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Very angst driven fic, deals with depression and suicidal thoughts. 'Tis difficult for me to write, as it's semi-autobiographical, so please dont flame me to complain that I dont know what I'm talking about or whatever, because I do know what I'm talking about. If you really do feel the need to flame me, have a look at my other fics, and flame one of them. It's set somewhere between Rivendell and Moria.  
  
******  
  
Legolas sat at the edge of the campsite, out of sight of the rest of the fellowship, but where he could still see them with the aid of his Elven eyesight. He sighed, and took another swig from the bottle of wine he had brought with him. A tear fell from his eye, as he glanced away from the scene of the young Hobbits playing cheerfully by the fire, while Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli looked on in amusement.  
  
He hadnt always been like this; there was once a time, many years ago now, when he was happy. Happy in his ignorance of the world, in his ignorance of the cruelty and suffering that was endured by innocent people on a daily basis. But not any longer - not since he found out first hand what becomes of true innocence.   
  
He settled his bottle on the floor next to him, and slowly drew his dagger. He lifted the weapon until it was at eye level with him, and tilted it until he could see his reflection. His eyes red and swollen, his lip quivering in self loathing. He sighed and brought the dagger back down to his side. He glanced up to the moon, and silently asked what he had done to deserve this.  
  
He got no reply. He slowly unlaced his wrist guards, and rolled up the sleeve from his chemise [1], and began to examine his arm and wrist. Scars lay there, like a spiders web of sorrow, some pale and faded, some red and just days old. He sighed and tilted his head back against the old tree he sat against.  
  
His hand reached forward and picked up the bottle again. He brought it to his lips, and took a long steady drink. He settled the bottle down again, and brought his dagger to his arm. One slash, two slashes, three slashes, four. The blood poured from his arm, but he felt no pain. His face was blank, no emotions were betrayed. His eyes however, were like a storm of emotions; anguish, pain, fear, betrayal, hate. He glanced down at his arm and realised with a frown that the bleeding had already stopped due to his Elven healing abilities, and due to the fact the cuts were shallow.  
  
He averted his eyes back to the rest of the Fellowship. 'They have no idea,' he thought to himself, as he picked up the bottle of wine, and finished it off. His tears were falling freely now, the realisation of the fact that none of the Fellowship cared enough to notice the fact that he was miserable, sad, depressed, whatever you want to call it. Truthfully, he didnt want anyone to know, for they would pity him, feel sorry for him. And they would ask why. The one question he couldnt answer, or rather, feared to.   
  
He had told someone once... someone he thought he trusted, someone he thought he loved. And although that person had asked for the truth, they soon found that they couldnt handle it. Legolas hadnt spoken to that person in years now, for that person seemed disgusted and wished nothing more to do with Legolas. Fresh tears fell from his eyes, clouding his vision once more.  
  
He sighed, and leaned back again.  
  
"Legolas?" he heard Aragorn's voice calling his name, "Legolas?" he called again, his voice coming closer.  
  
Legolas sat up, and looked around, hastily wiping his tears from his eyes, and hoping that when Aragorn finally got there, he wouldnt notice, or perhaps couldnt see the state which Legolas was in. He quickly pulled the sleeve of his chemise down, but in his haste smeered blood down the pale blue cloth. He muttered a curse in Elvish, as he pushed the empty bottle behind the tree, and picked up his wrist guard and began to lace it up.  
  
"Legolas? Where are you?" Aragorn asked again, sounding impatient, but also a slight hint of worry in his voice. 'Worry?' Legolas thought to himself, 'No, they dont care, cant be worry... must be annoyance for the fact I have not answered him.'  
  
"Over here Aragorn," Legolas called out, his voice sounding weak and tearsome. He cursed again for how weak his voice sounded.  
  
Aragorn walked up to where Legolas was sitting, and found his friend sitting on the ground, an empty wine bottle clumsily thrown behind the tree, although he could still see it clearly. The young Elf was tying up his wrist guard as Aragorn approached.  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but he was also filled with concern. He could see, thanks to the pale moonlight, that his friend had been crying, for his eyes were red, and even still, some tears slowly fell.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, as he approached, and knelt down infront of the blonde Elf.  
  
"I'm fine," Legolas replied, moving away slightly, trying to hide the crimson smeer on his sleeve, and the dagger which lay next to him, stained with his own blood. But it was too late, Aragorn's eyes went wide as he noticed the blood.  
  
"You are not alright, Legolas!" he shouted, fury and concern mixed into one, "Tell me what has happened?"  
  
Legolas gazed at him, fear evident in his eyes. 'What do I do now?' he thought to himself, as the tears began to fall once more, in a steady heavy stream down his cheeks.  
  
  
******  
  
TBC... review, and lemme know what you think!  
  
[1] A chemise is basically a shirt - worn by both sexes, under dresses & bodices in women's cases, or under tunic's in men' or just alone in men's cases. It's usually white, but if my eyes are working as I examine my photos of Legolas (purely for the purposes of this Fic), his are a light shade of blue. 


	2. Deny All Knowledge

******  
  
Web Of Sorrow  
by TigerBabe  
  
******  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this fic is the mysterious character of 'Tárion.' Dont sue and take him off me?  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Very angst driven fic, deals with depression and suicidal thoughts. 'Tis difficult for me to write, as it's semi-autobiographical, so please dont flame me to complain that I dont know what I'm talking about or whatever, because I do know what I'm talking about. If you really do feel the need to flame me, have a look at my other fics, and flame one of them. It's set somewhere between Rivendell and Moria.  
  
Extra Notes: Do not worry, Rhiannon, this isnt going to turn into a humor fic! This is staying firmly in the 'angst' catagory. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
A/N: I changed this chapter slightly, making it more personal, and therefore easier for me to comprehend the emotions involved... hope it doesnt bother you too much.  
  
******  
  
Chapter 2 - Deny All Knowledge  
  
******  
  
Legolas looked Aragorn straight in the eyes... and lied.  
  
"Nothing has happened, I am fine, Aragorn," Legolas moved to stand, but Aragorn stepped in the way, stopping him from standing, "Out of my way, Aragorn!"  
  
"Not until you stop lying and tell me what is wrong, I can see the bottle, and the blood Legolas, now tell me what is wrong," Aragorn said slowly, the anger fading, pure concern now in his voice. Legolas looked at him once more.  
  
"I dont know what you're talking about," he said. 'Coward,' he thought to himself, 'cant admit even to yourself that you're messed up.'  
  
Aragorn reached forward, and pointed at the blood, "Then where did this come from?" he asked calmly.  
  
"'Tis nothing, just a scratch," Legolas lied yet again, fear of his friend finding out and rejecting him held the truth back. 'And he would reject you, you know, he'd laugh, think you were disgusting... just like Tárion did' the voice in his head stopped dead, allowing the name to do it's work.  
  
Just the pure mention of that name made him feel sick, and that coupled with the wine he had just consumed did not do much good. He started to cry, and not quietly this time. Tears and sobs fell from his eyes and lips. He slumped back once again against the tree.  
  
Aragorn stood, and watched. But when his friend began to sob, he couldnt hold back. He sat down next to Legolas, and pulled him into his arms, comforting him gently, while whispering words of encouragment into his ears.  
  
"Ssshh, it's alright," he soothed, as he cradled the distraught Elf in his arms. 'What could have happened to get poor Legolas into such a state?' he thought to himself.  
  
It was at this moment, that Frodo decided he needed to talk to Aragorn. He walked up to where he had last seen Aragorn, and found him sitting on the ground, holding the blonde Elf in his arms, rocking back and forward, soothing him like a young child who had just awoken from a nightmare.  
  
Aragorn looked up to see Frodo approaching quietly, and shook his head, while mouthing 'not now.'  
  
Frodo nodded, and headed back to the camp.  
  
Legolas was caught up in his thoughts now, images flashing through his mind. Fresh tears fell from his eyes. The images kept coming, flash backs to when he and Tárion were friends, when they shared their first kiss, when Tárion betrayed Legolas's trust.  
  
"Make it stop," he mumbled between sobs, "please."  
  
Aragorn frowned at these words, but continued to comfort his friend as best he could. For an hour, maybe longer, they sat there, nothing but the sound of Legolas sobbing could be heard, but Aragorn did not move. His friend needed him, and he'd be damned if he left him now.  
  
When Legolas finally regained his composure, realising how he had been acting, he scrambled to his feet, wiping his blood stained sleeve over his face to remove the silvery tears from his cheeks.   
  
"Thank you," he said quietly to his friend, who was sitting staring up at him, bewildered by his actions. Legolas turned and ran toward the camp.  
  
Aragorn sat there for a few more minutes, his mind consumed with thoughts of what had happened to his friend to make him act like this. Aragorn glanced upward, to see that the sun was finally breaking through the leaves above him. He sighed, and put his thoughts behind him for a while, but vowed to find out what was wrong with the Elf he had spent the night comforting.  
  
He slowly pulled himself to his feet, and walked in the direction Legolas had run off in.  
  
******  
  
TBC, sorry it was so short, but it's getting quite tricky to write this... R&R... 


	3. Nothing In Life Is Free

******  
  
Web Of Sorrow  
by TigerBabe  
  
******  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this fic is the mysterious character of 'Tárion.' Dont sue and take him off me?  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Very angst driven fic, deals with depression and suicidal thoughts. 'Tis difficult for me to write, as it's semi-autobiographical, so please dont flame me to complain that I dont know what I'm talking about or whatever, because I do know what I'm talking about. If you really do feel the need to flame me, have a look at my other fics, and flame one of them. It's set somewhere between Rivendell and Moria.  
  
Extra Notes: I agree with you Bexi, that writing fan fiction can be tricky, and it usually does make it more fun. But not when you're going through/have gone through what you're writing about. It makes it extra hard, and makes it more rewarding once you've finished - but it's not fun.  
  
******  
  
Chapter 3 - Nothing In Life Is Free  
  
******  
  
Legolas made his way over to his bag, avoiding eye contact with the rest of the group. His eyes were still reddened slightly, and if he was forced to make eye contact with them, he felt as if he may tell them everything... and he just wasnt ready for that. He didnt want their pity.  
  
"L-Legolas?" Frodo's nervous, but concerned voice broke through his thoughts, bringing him back to the real world, "Are you okay?" Frodo's voice was a mere whisper, but by the looks on their faces, everyone else knew what he was asking.  
  
"I am fine!" Legolas snapped, before pulling a fresh shirt out of his bag. He quickly pulled his blood stained shirt off his body in order to change shirts, but he stopped dead as he heard a gasp escape the lips of the little Hobbit infront of him.  
  
"Oh my god Legolas, what happened?" He cried out in concern.  
  
"Nothing, just an accident thats all," he answered. That was the second friend he'd had to lie to - how long would he continue lying? He hastily pulled the fresh shirt over his head, and arranged it so that the scars could not be seen.  
  
Pippin came over and sat next to Frodo and Legolas. He seemed to be acting alot more sensible and mature than usual - no jokes or laughter.  
  
"Hey Legolas," he said, before lowering his voice, "if you ever need to talk, you know we're here for you," his voice seemed as if it were dripping with pity and sympathy. The very things he wanted to avoid.  
  
Legolas got to his feet, and threw his hands in the air, calling everyone to his attention. Aragorn walked into the glade just in time to see him do this.  
  
"I am fine!" Legolas shouted at them all, "I do not need your concern, your pity, your sympathy, your help. I need to be left alone!" he cried, spitting over the words concern, pity, sympathy and help. He had truly had enough of this. His tone turned gentle as he sat himself down, and buried his face in his hands, "I want to be left alone," he sighed quietly, no more than a whisper, but a line that was heard by all.  
  
The rest of the group shared worried glances, before nodding and signaling an unspoken agreement. They would help the Elf.   
  
Suddenly, the heavens opened, and rain began to pour down. Legolas groaned.  
  
"Fantastic!" he cried out, smacking his hands on his knees, "I forgot my cloak!" he sighed again, and placed his hands over his face. He suddenly sensed someone infront of him. He looked up.  
  
Aragorn stood there in the rain, holding out a cloak in his hands to the Elf. Legolas gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"Take it Legolas, for I do not need two cloaks," Legolas hesitated, "Take it my friend, I do not want anything for it."  
  
Legolas froze hearing those words, for they brought back memories. Bad memories. Horrific memories that haunted him in his dreams, and whenever he let his mind wander. Really really bad memories. His eyes went wide and filled with fright as he snatched his hand away from Aragorn's spare cloak. He curled up in a fetal position, and began to cry.   
  
"I dont want to remember, cant remember, dont want to remember, please stop, please stop, please stop, dont touch me, please stop," Legolas cried out between sobs.  
  
His friends gathered around the frightened Elf, wondering what had triggered this result. Then, Aragorn's eyes widened as he heard Legolas say one distinct phrase out of the mumbled mess.  
  
"Nothing in life is free."  
  
******  
  
TBC... Sorry it was so short. R&R. 


	4. Silent All These Years

******  
  
Web Of Sorrow  
by TigerBabe  
  
******  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this fic is the mysterious character of 'Tárion.' Dont sue and take him off me?  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Very angst driven fic, deals with depression and suicidal thoughts. 'Tis difficult for me to write, as it's semi-autobiographical, so please dont flame me to complain that I dont know what I'm talking about or whatever, because I do know what I'm talking about. If you really do feel the need to flame me, have a look at my other fics, and flame one of them. It's set somewhere between Rivendell and Moria.  
  
Extra Notes: I'm so thankful for your reviews, I really mean it! I took the title of this chapter is a line taken from the Tori Amos song of the same name - though it's a differebt Tori Amos song that relates to this chapter; it's called "Leather" - look up the lyrics, and you'll see what I mean. This chapter it's slightly slashy and mentions rape.  
  
For Zephyr: You asked, "does anyone out there know what it's like to hate yourself SO much, you want to die?" Well, I do. I started to write this fic after I got home from the hospital one day, after taking a bottle of tablets with the obvious intention of killing myself. The fic is my way of venting my emotions, and playing out what I would have *LIKED* to have happened after I got home. Unfortunately, when my family found out about my trying to kill myself, they acted as if it never happened. I dont want their pity, I dont want anyone's pity - just like Legolas doesnt want the Fellowships pity - I just want them to acknowledge that I tried to do something, which although I know it was a stupid thing to do, it was a serious decision at the time. But moving on from me - thank you so much for your review - I really mean it when I say "Wow!" to your comments. I'd love to be an author, but the problem is it's just so hit and miss when it comes to getting published... it tends not to be very profitable, unless you get a *MAJOR* hit.  
  
******  
  
Chapter 4 - Silent All These Years  
  
******  
  
Legolas was caught in a full volly of flashbacks to when he'd last heard those words.  
  
"I dont want anything for it."  
  
He shuddered. He felt as if he were going to be sick. He was vaguely aware of someone closing their arms around him, and whispering in his ear. But the images kept coming.  
  
Aragorn was frightened - a rare occurance, but this situation called for it. He'd never experienced anything like this, it was new to him. He held Legolas closely, whispering gently in his ear, while looking at the rest of the fellowship standing around staring, eyes wide and mouths open. Tears were falling down Frodo's cheeks, choked sobs coming from his lips.  
  
Legolas had stopped crying, though his breathing was still erratic, and he was still holding onto the arm which held him around his waist tightly, like it was his only life line. Legolas looked up into Aragorn's grey eyes, and yet another tear fell down his cheek as he realised what he'd done.  
  
"I'm sorry," he began to stutter, as he pulled himself away, "I didnt mean to, I just, I was," he paused as he tried to think of how to word what he wanted to say, "what you said brought back some old memories."  
  
Aragorn looked at him with a frown, "want to tell us what these memories were about? We wont judge you," he said in an honest tone as he sat up on his heels.  
  
Legolas nodded nervously and opened his mouth to begin. He closed his mouth and frowned as he found he couldnt think of what to say. He took a couple of deep breaths.  
  
"I-It happened a c-couple of years ago," he finally began, still stuttering over a couple of words as he spoke, "I'd been friends with another Elf called Tárion for about 2 years, w-we were, uhm, well,"  
  
"You know you dont have to tell us if you dont want to," Frodo cut him off.  
  
Legolas smiled genuinely at Frodo, "No Frodo," he said, "I do have to - I've been silent all these years, I need to tell someone."  
  
Frodo smiled at him in return, and nodded for him to continue.  
  
"Well, as I was saying, me and Tárion had been... well, to put it bluntly, we'd been dating. It was nothing serious though, just going out for meals, spending time together and such. It was nice." he smiled wistfully as he remembered the good times he spent with Tárion. The smile faded as he remembered what happened later on in their relationship.  
  
"One day, he came to see me, and said 'I'm going on a holiday, want to come with me? Totally on me - I dont want anything for it'" he spared Aragorn a glance, with a sorry frown. Aragorns eyes had widened as he had realised how the memories were recalled.  
  
"I agreed to go with him - I trusted him fully, I really did," he said in a disgusted tone, and he was disgusted - with himself, for not realising sooner than Tárion could not be trusted, "And so we went on holiday, we travelled down South from Mirkwood, stopping in Lothlórien, before going on toward Rohan. We were on our way back home when it happened. We had stopped in an inn, about a days walk from Mirkwood, rather than camping out for the night - we fancied sleeping in a real bed for a change." Legolas shuddered, and shook his head. Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder, silently asking if he were alright.  
  
"I'm fine my friend," Legolas replied, "Tárion booked a room - said that all the twin bedrooms were taken, and we'd have to take a double. I didnt think much of it at the time, but once we retired there, I knew that it was a mistake. We stayed down in the bar for a couple of hours, and had quite a few drinks - or at least, I did - Tárion barely drank anything. When we finally left the bar, I was in no shape to argue with anything - hell, I was barely even able to walk! When we got to the bedroom, and went in, I started to get ready for bed, as well as I could in such a drunken state... when I was dressed only in my leggings, Tárion grabbed me, and pushed me against the w-wall," Legolas's voice started to crack, and tears slowly started to fall.  
  
"He p-pushed me against the wall, and whispered in my ear, 'Nothing ever comes for free.' Then he pushed me on the bed, a-and, he, he..." Legolas finally burst into full tears, his body shook with sobs.  
  
The rest of the fellowship shared horrorfied glances having realised what had happened to the Elven prince. The one person he trusted so fully had takened advantage of him - had raped him while he was vunerable.  
  
Aragorn pulled Legolas into an embrace, and held him tightly as he sobbed. Aragorn swore to himself that if he ever came across this 'Tárion' he'd kill him, slowly, very very slowly.  
  
Legolas managed to stop the sobs long enough to finish what he was saying.  
  
"I was so scared when it happened, I didnt scream; I couldnt - my voice had frozen, I couldnt do anything, especially not after I'd been drinking." Legolas took a deep breath before he continued, "When I woke in the morning, he was asleep. I grabbed my things and ran all the way back to Mirkwood. I never saw... him, again," Legolas closed his eyes as more tears threatened to fall, "I really really trusted him... a-and he ruined my life." Legolas began to cry again, though not hysterically like he had been before.  
  
The others looked at eachother with scared and worried looks on their faces - they had never had to deal with something like this before - how were they going to help their Elven friend?  
  
******  
  
TBC... R&R. Again, sorry it was so short - though linteloteiel is right, content is the important thing! 


	5. Decisions & Requests

******  
  
Web Of Sorrow  
by TigerBabe  
  
******  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this fic is the mysterious character of 'Tárion.' Dont sue and take him off me?  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Very angst driven fic, deals with depression and suicidal thoughts. 'Tis difficult for me to write, as it's semi-autobiographical, so please dont flame me to complain that I dont know what I'm talking about or whatever, because I do know what I'm talking about. If you really do feel the need to flame me, have a look at my other fics, and flame one of them. It's set somewhere between Rivendell and Moria.  
  
Extra Notes: Most of my reviews, I'm happy to say, really have cheered me up, and I'm really glad you like this story. I've got to say some things to some people before I get onto the story though:  
  
aurora riddle: I'm sorry I made you cry! But it does prove I'm a good author...  
  
Thalia Weaver: Dont worry, I'm not going to abandon FOTF, I'm just taking a break from it.  
  
An unsigned review from 'Me': I'm gonna quote the part of the review first - "If that happened to me and i was a guy, i couldn't be able to tell anyone." - it doesnt matter whether your male or female, the emotions involved are exactly the same, as are the reactions. What happened to me went basically the same as in the story, and that happened months ago - granted, not years - and this is the first time I've actually sat down and got up the courage to talk about it... or, it should be write about it, rather.  
  
Another unsigned review from '????': I quote, "You make Legolas sound like a cry-baby." - this review made me so angry. I'm going to say this to you - put yourself in Legolas's shoes - or mine, because it doesnt matter whether your male or female - and go though what I've been though, and you stop yourself from crying when the memories resurface. Alternatively, think to yourself what your reaction would be if your sister or Mother was raped - would you cry? To call someone a cry-baby when they've gone through shit like this is incredibly disgusting, and hurtful. I say again - go though what I've been though, and stop yourself from crying when it's over.  
  
Zephyr & all the other people who have been so kind: I... well, I have to say thank you so much :) But, truthfully, I dont want to burden you with my problems... this story is just my way of saying "this is me" - if that makes sense! Thank you for your offers though :)  
  
******  
  
Chapter 5 - Decisions & Requests  
  
******  
  
Legolas had cried himself to sleep after telling his friends what had happened to him all those years ago. The rest of the fellowship stayed around him, mainly due to the fact they wanted to keep an eye on the blonde Elf, but partly because he'd fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Aragorn.  
  
"What do we do?" Frodo whispered, so as not to wake the sleeping Elf.  
  
"I suppose," Gandalf said, "we should ask him what he wants when he awakes."  
  
"Maybe we should take some of his bags off him, so that he doesnt have to worry about carrying so much," Merry suggested.  
  
"No!" Aragorn said, "We dont want to make him feel useless, or helpless... as he feels now," he glanced down to the Elf lying on him. 'He looks so innocent,' Aragorn thought to himself, 'I hope we can help him.' He glanced up at the rest of the fellowship, "I suggest that we basically act as normal, though we should ask him how he is regularly - but until he wakes, we cant do anything. Set your packs down, and take some more rest - we're going nowhere until Legolas wakes."  
  
The Hobbits, although very concerned for their friend, were quick to go for rest, moving over to the otherside of the camp, and huddling together under the shade of a large tree. Boromir decided to get some rest also, but he stayed closer to Legolas, moving only to the next tree along for his shade. Gimli and Gandalf stayed put, not rain nor wind could have moved them as they sat by their friend.  
  
Even if he were able to move, Aragorn could not have. He was far too concerned for his close friend, far more so than he let on. He had known Legolas for years before the forming of the Fellowship, and Legolas had never mentioned nor indicated to anything like this. Part of him wanted to be angry at Legolas for not telling him sooner, but the more rational part of him was winning, by asking him one question - "Would have have told him if you were in his place?"  
  
He knew he wouldnt have - he couldnt have; his pride wouldnt have allowed it. He would have bottled it up just as Legolas had done, the only difference would have been the outcome. He would have been dead by now. Legolas was strong, and stuborn, 'A true Elf' he thought to himself with a silent chuckle. If Aragorn had found out about it, Legolas would have probably denied it when confronted. He sighed, and resigned to waiting for his friend to wake.  
  
----  
  
When Legolas finally woke, the sun was setting. He had rested soundly, with none of the nightmares that usually plagued his sleep. He felt peaceful, a way he had not felt in years. He went to stand, only to find that his limbs where entwined with his best friend's.  
  
"Aragorn?" he asked quietly. The responce he got was Aragorn mumbling incoherently, and snuggling closer, tightening his grip on the poor Elf. Legolas rolled his eyes. "Aragorn!" he said more firmly than before, while shaking the man wrapped around him.  
  
Aragorns eyes fluttered open, "Huh? Wh..?" he looked around startled, before his eyes settled on Legolas. The Elf's normally pale skin was blushed with a faint crimson.  
  
"Uhm, gonna let go of me anytime soon?" he asked with a smile.  
  
It was Aragorn's turn to blush, "Oh, sorry, uhm, here," he quickly untangled himself from Legolas, "Are you okay?" he asked gently once he had shifted so he was next to the Elf.  
  
Legolas winced slightly, "Yeah, I'm fine," he mumbled in reply. Aragorn's voice seemed full of pity to his ears; Legolas didnt want to hear it. "Have we slept all day?" Legolas asked, looking up at the sky.  
  
'He's trying to change the subject,' Aragorn thought to himself, "Yeah, we thought it best to leave you rest - looks like everyone else needed some rest aswell," he stopped and stretched, while a yawn broke though his lips, "me included."  
  
Legolas turned his gaze back to the dark haired man, and smiled at him, "Should we get going and travel by night? Or shall we wait 'til morning?" He asked.  
  
"Wait 'til morning," he replied, looking around the camp, and seeing that everyone was asleep, he turned back to Legolas, "Legolas, I need to talk to you," he said, his voice turning serious.  
  
Legolas cringed, and looked up at his friend nervously, "Do we have to?" he asked, knowing the answer wouldnt be the one he wanted.  
  
"Yes Legolas, we do," Aragorn paused to think of the right words, "I've never had to deal with anything like this before," he started slowly, "and so I dont know what to do... so, I need to know what *you* want, I need you to tell me - I dont want to make you feel useless by taking all your tasks away, nor do I wish to burden you with anymore - please, let me know what you want me and the rest of the fellowship to do."  
  
Legolas looked him straight in the eye, "Do not pity me, nor make any exceptions for me; treat me as you always have, Estel, please," the pleading in his eyes hightened the pleading in his voice.  
  
Aragorn looked at him with a frown, but still agreed to his request, "Vee' lle merna, Legolas[1]" he whispered.  
  
******  
  
TBC...  
  
[1] "As you wish, Legolas" 


	6. You're Not Alone

******  
  
Web Of Sorrow  
by TigerBabe  
  
******  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this fic is the annoying character of 'Tárion.' Dont sue and take him off me?  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Very angst driven fic, deals with depression and suicidal thoughts. 'Tis difficult for me to write, as it's semi-autobiographical, so please dont flame me to complain that I dont know what I'm talking about or whatever, because I do know what I'm talking about. If you really do feel the need to flame me, have a look at my other fics, and flame one of them. It's set somewhere between Rivendell and Moria.  
  
Extra Notes: I am glad that it made you giggle when Legolas and Aragorn woke up tangled in eachothers limbs - I needed to lighten the mood slightly... I'd had a good day!  
  
******  
  
Chapter 6 - You're Not Alone  
  
******  
  
The next morning was hell for Legolas. Only Aragorn and Pippin were treating him as normal, everyone else was acting as if he were some sort of fragile doll. 'Be careful with it or else it might crack,' he mused to himself, as yet again someone asked him how he was, and offered to carry one of his bags.  
  
"Legolas, are you okay? Do you want me to carry some of your stuff?" Boromir asked quietly, but in a tone dripping with pity and sympathy.  
  
"I am fine, I do not need you to treat me like a child!" Legolas shouted at him. This had been going on all morning, every five minutes, he was asked by one member of the company how he was, or tried to help him in tasks he found easy. He was going crazy, all he wanted was for them to treat him as normal, just to be there for him when he truly needed it. Not for them to be at his ever beck and call.  
  
He was thankful for Aragorn and Pippin, at least they treated him as normal. Aragorn's actions he could understand - Legolas had made him promise to treat him as normal. But Pippin... he couldnt understand it. In all honesty, Pippin wasnt acting particularly normal - if anything, he was being more quiet. 'It's probably just frightened him,' Legolas thought to himself. But there was also an air of sadness, possibly regret about the young Hobbit. Legolas had noticed Pippin looking at him a couple of times, and each time, the normally hyperactive Hobbit seemed in deep thought, his eyes glistening with unshead tears, and his eyes were also filled with something else... something he longed for, but he thought he would never receive. Understanding... but why? A terrible thought occured to Legolas as he continued to think about Pippin, but he brushed it off, 'No, definately no, I was wrong, he's just scared thats all,' he tried to reassure himself. He glanced over once again at the young Hobbit, and saw him cradling his arms, and biting his lip as he looked at Legolas with heavy eyelids. 'Oh god, I hope not,' Legolas thought once more.  
  
"Legolas, I need your help, can you come over here?" Aragorns voice broke through his thoughts, signalling a welcome break from the ever darker images appearing in his mind as he looked on at the little Hobbit. Legolas nodded at Aragorn, and picked up his pace, until he was level with his friend.  
  
"What do you need help with?" he asked as he settled into a pace that matched the Rangers.  
  
"Well, it's more of a forwarning," Aragorn said, turning his head slightly to face the blonde Elf, "we're going to be leaving the woods very soon, and we'll be out in the open for anyone to see; I'll need your help to keep a look out for any danger, for even my keen senses of a Ranger cannot surpass those of an Elf," he smiled and placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder, "is that okay for you?"  
  
Legolas smiled. "It's fine," he said, "My Elven eyesight and hearing are at your service," he said with a mock bow, and a laugh. Aragorn smiled and laughed aswell, but for other reasons - it was the first time he'd heard Legolas sound so cheerful in a few days.  
  
Legolas smiled once more, before slowing his pace so he could drop back to the end of the group.   
  
------  
  
"We will stop to rest now, I get the feeling the young Hobbits are quite tired," Gandalf said as they approached some withering trees and bushes, amongst a few lone boulders that would provide ample coverage for the night. A couple of hushed cries of 'yes!' and 'thank god!' were heard from the Hobbits as they ran forward and threw themselves onto the ground next to a boulder. The rest of the group seemed to agree with them, and set themselves on the ground next to the Hobbits.  
  
Soon, the Hobbits, it seemed, were fast asleep, as were the humans and Gimli. Legolas alone was sitting up, having volunteered to take first watch, much to the protest of Gandalf, Gimli, Boromir and Aragorn.  
  
He sat quietly, staring up at the stars, and thinking about what had happened these past two days. He'd been caught doing the one thing he hated doing, but couldnt stop no matter how much he tried, and ended up telling his friends everything. He averted his gaze from the stars down to the ground, a crystaline droplet fell from his dark eyelashes onto his hand.   
  
Suddenly, his scars began to itch uncontrolably. He rubbed his arm through the cloth of his shirt, trying to aleviate the pain, but he knew there was only one way to stop it. He needed to cut again. He slowly pushed his sleeve up his arm. His other arm rushed to his mouth to hide a gasp as he saw the state of his arm. His wide eyes ran up and down the length of his arm, surveying the damage. He hadnt had the chance to wash the blood from his arm that night when Aragorn had comforted him, and now it had dried, and left a deep red crust upon his skin, but still allowing his vision to see the scars from weeks, months and years before.  
  
He slowly pulled out his dagger and held loosely in his hand. His eyes were still stuck to his arm when he heard a quiet gasp from beside him. His eyes shot up and met with another pair of eyes. Pippin was standing there, his eyes wide, but still filled with understanding.  
  
"Legolas," Pippin said, "Put the knife down," he spoke calmly and quietly, his eyes not leaving Legolas's.  
  
The blonde Elf sighed, and dropped the dagger gently on the floor beside him. He cast his eyes downward to his feet, avoiding Pippin's gaze.  
  
Pippin sat himself down infront of Legolas, "You were going to hurt yourself again, werent you?" he asked quietly.  
  
Legolas just nodded numbly in reply.  
  
"You dont have to keep doing it, you know," Pippin told him gently, "you can stop."  
  
"No I cant, I've tried, I've tried so many times to stop," Legolas sighed, "I just cant."  
  
"Yes you can," Pippin rolled up his sleeves to reveal his scar covered arms, "I did," he looked straight at Legolas, "and if I can, a strong Elf like yourself can."  
  
Legolas gasped as he took in the sight of Pippins arms. They were covered in snakeing lines of scars, some thin, some thick, but none were red and new.  
  
"H-how? Why?" Legolas managed to stutter out. He was so shocked by the fact that the young Hobbit, who was always cheerful, and forever cracking jokes could have gone through something that resulted in... that.  
  
Pippin looked at the floor, and pushed his sleeves back down to cover his arms. "I was raped, too," he whispered.  
  
******  
  
TBC... 


	7. Role Reversal

******  
  
Web Of Sorrow  
by TigerBabe  
  
******  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this fic is the annoying character of 'Tárion.' Dont sue and take him off me?  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Very angst driven fic, deals with depression and suicidal thoughts. 'Tis difficult for me to write, as it's semi-autobiographical, so please dont flame me to complain that I dont know what I'm talking about or whatever, because I do know what I'm talking about. If you really do feel the need to flame me, have a look at my other fics, and flame one of them. It's set somewhere between Rivendell and Moria.  
  
Extra Notes: Uhm... notes... notes... uhh... oh, yeah! Thanks for all your reviews, they really help me with writing this story - they let me know just how many people this story has touched, and how many lives have been affected by arrogant assholes like Tárion. I've been asked quite a few times now for permission to put this story on various websites... let me just say this: as long as it's reaching people, and letting them know just what happens in this world... I'm happy to give my permission for distribution! All I do ask though, is that you e-mail me the URL of the site's it goes on, and that you make sure it's credited to me!  
  
******  
  
Chapter 7 - Role Reversal  
  
******  
  
Legolas stared at Pippin, his mouth wide open. His throat had gone dry and he felt as if he were going to be sick; not only had he been violated in such a way it made his skin crawl to think about it, but now he found out that one of his best friends, one of the most joyous of people to be around had been through the same thing. 'What kind of god allows innocents to suffer so?' Legolas thought to himself.  
  
After what seemed an eternity of thinking, staring, and realising, Legolas finally spoke. "Why didnt you tell me?" he asked, softly, but with a sad pleading tone to his voice.  
  
"Much the same reason you didnt tell us; I'm just plain old Peregrin Took, I dont want to be treated any different because of something that happened years ago, that wasnt my fault," Pippin stated in reply.  
  
Legolas nodded, and looked gently at the young Hobbit, "Does anyone else know?" he asked.  
  
"Merry knows," he replied, "Though if he hadnt have found me that day, I doubt I would've found the courage to tell him."  
  
"Found you?" Legolas pressed slightly, wanting to know how it happened to the sweet little Hobbit, but also knowing how difficult it was for him to tell his friends; he tried to make it easier for Pippin.  
  
"Well," Pippin said, forcing a smile onto his face, though it came out as more of a grimace, "I'd been on my way over to his place, was supposed to meet him at 9 O'Clock so we'd have our supper and have a chat..." Pippin paused, and looked up at Legolas. Legolas smiled gently, but sadly at him, and nodded for him to continue.  
  
"Well, I was half an hour late y'see? So Merry came looking for me, as it takes alot to make a Took miss his supper - good thing he did look for me aswell, all things condidered... he," Pippin frowned and pushed down the feelings that had tried to rush to the surface and spill out in the form of tears and sobs, "he found me lying at the side of the road, crying, clothes torn, just minutes after," he paused again as a sob broke fourth from his caged up emotions.  
  
"Pippin," Legolas said softly, making the young Hobbit look up at him through red eyes, "If you need to let it out, I'm here for you, okay?" He held out his arms, an invitation for Pippin to take if he needed or wished it.  
  
Pippin nodded, and moved forward, allowing Legolas to hold him gently as he let out his pent up emotions. Legolas gently stroked the sobbing Hobbit's hair while he whispered soothing words in his ear. As he comforted Pippin, he put aside all his feelings and all his hurt, and focused on just one thing, nothing else mattered at that moment in time - just his friend, who needed his help. He then realised exactly why the rest of the fellowship had been acting so protective of him, and helping him with everything - they were concerned for him, for he was their friend. And just as he was comforting Pippin now, they were trying to comfort him.  
  
Suddenly, a quiet snore came from the small figure cradled in Legolas's arms. He smiled; Pippin had fallen asleep. He lifted the sleeping Hobbit and carried him back to where the rest of the Hobbits lay, and placed him down on the ground gently.  
  
He then stood, and glanced around the camp before heading back to his post. Everyone seemed in a deep peaceful sleep, and so he left them to it. He walked back to the edge of the camp, and sat down against the boulder to continue his watch.  
  
Unknown to Legolas, and to Pippin for that matter, another figure had been awake during their conversation.   
  
A tear slowly fell down Aragorn's cheek as he lay on his side, facing away from where the Elf sat. Two of his friends, one of whom he had been friends with since childhood, the other, he felt he needed to protect as a father needs to protect his son, and with both of them, he had failed to protect them when they needed it most. Although for Pippin, he did have a valid excuse for not realising, as he had only known the youngest of the Hobbits for a few months, he still felt guilty for not doing so.  
  
For Legolas though, there was no excuse. He should have known! He blamed himself entirely. He had met Tárion on a few occations, though he rarely spoke more than two words when they did meet. Although he had not known Legolas and Tárion were involved, he had noticed Tárion's obvious lust for his friend. He had thought nothing of it, and had passed it off as a mere passing attraction, that would have been gone in a few days. 'Oh god, how wrong I was,' Aragorn cried to himself, 'I should have been able to help him!' Aragorn was beside himself with anger at himself for not realising. The sane side of himself told him that even if he had noticed, there would have been nothing he could have done, but the irrational part of him would have none of it, and that was the part that was winning.  
  
But of all the things the battle going on inside him was doing, it wasnt letting him sleep. He slowly got up, stretched and yawned, before heading over to releave Legolas of his watch.  
  
******  
  
TBC... 


	8. Haunting Dreams

******  
  
Web Of Sorrow  
by TigerBabe  
  
******  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this fic is the annoying character of 'Tárion.' Dont sue and take him off me?  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Very angst driven fic, deals with depression and suicidal thoughts. 'Tis difficult for me to write, as it's semi-autobiographical, so please dont flame me to complain that I dont know what I'm talking about or whatever, because I do know what I'm talking about. If you really do feel the need to flame me, have a look at my other fics, and flame one of them. It's now set in Lothlórien.  
  
Extra Notes: This chapter skips ahead to Lothlórien, but does recapture what happened between chapter 7 and their arrival in Lothlórien.  
  
Sorry for not updating sooner - I was planning to do it on Wednesday, but I couldnt get online until today.   
  
This chapter is sort of relating to what's been happening recently. I took a slight tumble in my recovery two weeks ago, after telling my Mother what happened to me. I broke down in tears, begging her not to make me tell her, even though I wanted to tell her so badly. She eventually found out what happened after asking me a series of yes/no questions for about an hour. She told me to "Get over it" and "Think of it as a learning experience." *Anyone* who can has read this and understands the emotions involved will know that words like that cannot help someone who has gone through this. They really upset me, and have caused me to have nightmares about what happened again.  
  
I would just like to say thank you to all your reviews again. It's helping me so much to listen to (or read...) you all saying such beautiful things. And since I started writing this, so many people have come fourth and said themselves that they have had similar experiences. I think you're very strong to do so :)  
  
******  
  
Chapter 8 - Haunting Dreams  
  
******  
  
Legolas was running through the woods toward Lothlórien, Orcs heavily on his trail. He glanced behind him to look for the rest of the fellowship - he couldnt see them. He stopped dead in his tracks, and turned back; he couldnt lose them now, he had already lost Gandalf to the Balrog in Moria, he couldnt lose the rest of them, not now. He ran back through the forest, his eyes roaming in search of his friends. 'I cant lose them, I cant lose them, I cant lose them,' he kept chanting to himself as he searched franticly for his friends.  
  
Suddenly, he heard something moving behind him. Whirling around, he hoped to see one of his friends behind him, but horror desolved his hope as he found himself looking at the one Elf he had hoped he would never have the misfortune to lay eyes upon again.  
  
His eyes widened with fear as Tárion began to move toward him. Legolas froze on the spot, fear and denial coursing through his veins. 'This cant be happening, this cant be happening,' he repeated to himself, as his fear grew and grew. Then, as fast as lightening, Tárion was right infront of him, a cruel smile upon his face. The evil Elf lunged forward, and Legolas winced as Tárion grabbed him by his shoulders.  
  
Legolas cried out as he sat bolt upright, his eyes still wide with fear, his voice crying out for help. Aragorn was quickly at his side, his hand placed on his Elven friends shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright, my friend?" he asked as he knelt down beside Legolas. He quickly realised what was wrong. "Another nightmare?" he asked.  
  
Legolas nodded and wrapped his arms around his drawn up legs, and rested his head upon his knees.   
  
The fellowship, minus Gandalf, had arrived in Lothlórien four days ago. Legolas had been having nightmares since they arrived, always the same, and always he woke up crying out for help. He refused to tell anyone what his dreams were about, though he guess that Aragorn and Pippin had their suspicions.  
  
He didnt understand it himself - he'd been doing so well! He hadnt cut himself in weeks, though the urge was ever present, he had barely thought about Tárion since that night when Pippin admitted what had happened to him. He had had nightmares before, but they were never like this. Each dream exactly the same, nothing changing, except the fact that Tárion was getting closer and closer each time. Legolas shuddered as he thought about it. It had only started since they entered Lothlórien - maybe something here was causing it? But what? It didnt make much sense, and so Legolas abandoned his thoughts, until the next time he would awaken from his dreams.  
  
Legolas finally looked up at Aragorn, "What time is it?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Little after noon, you slept for quite a while - I was about to wake you myself," Aragorn told him. Legolas got a look of fear in his eyes again, indicating to Aragorn that he was still shook up by the dream. He decided to change the subject. "Hungry? The Hobbits have been cooking..."  
  
Legolas sat up and started to stand, "I am a little hungry, I think it best if I ate something," he said, "And besides, I'd hate to see all their good work go to waste."  
  
Aragorn laughed, "I doubt there'd be much chance of that - hobbits never waste food!"  
  
Aragorn watched as Legolas laughed and nodded also, before walking toward where the Hobbits were cooking, and taking a seat next to Pippin. He sighed as he watched the Elf hide away how distraught he was about the nightmares, and act as if everything was perfectly fine. He had spoken to Galadriel about Legolas's nightmares the night before. He was extremely worried about his friend; these nightmares were making him much worse, and if there was a way to stop them, he was determind to find it.   
  
He had not told Galadriel exactly what had happened to Legolas, but he told her about the nightmares, and about how down he was feeling all the time. Galadriel had told him that the only thing that can kill an Elf is grief, and that he must not allow this to happen to Legolas. She told him that he must find some way to take Legolas's mind off what had happened to him, or else he could die. She told him that Elves that die from grief was few, but when they do, they suffer long and hard, withering slowly, losing that which gives them life. The light in their hearts slowly fade before going out completely.  
  
When Aragorn told her that the nightmares had started when he arrived in Lothlórien, Galadriel was stuck for an answer. There was only one possible conclusion she could come to. Something near was causing the dreams.  
  
Aragorn came to the only conclusion he could, having heard the words of the Lady Of The Wood.  
  
Tárion was in Lothlórien.  
  
******  
  
TBC... 


	9. Taking Secret Action

******  
  
Web Of Sorrow  
by TigerBabe  
  
******  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this fic is the character of 'Tárion.' Dont sue and take him off me? Cos if you do, I wont be able to torture him...  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Very angst driven fic, deals with depression and suicidal thoughts. 'Tis difficult for me to write, as it's semi-autobiographical, so please dont flame me to complain that I dont know what I'm talking about or whatever, because I do know what I'm talking about. If you really do feel the need to flame me, have a look at my other fics, and flame one of them. It's now set in Lothlórien.  
  
Extra Notes: I am sorry for not updating sooner; I couldnt think of how to write this chapter... but I finally decided to challenge myself, and write an entire chapter with no speech... this is the result, lemme know what you think. This chapter has been tricky for me to write considering the fact that I'm in one of my hyperactive moods (damn sugar & sweets), but I'm hoping it's okay... hey, at least I'm in a cheerful mood, right!?!  
  
I do have one point I'd like to mention, and dont take it the wrong way - I dont mean to be rude to any of you who've mentioned this in your reviews, but I just feel it has to be said! Alot of people have said that Legolas is very OOC in this fic... now, the thing I'd like to say to that is... how do you picture Legolas reacting to something like this happening to him? If this had actually happened to him, would he be so OOC in this fic? I'm not sure... your opinions please! :)  
  
I will try to update before the end of the week, but I might not be able to update for the next 2 and a half weeks (Going on Holiday to Glasgow, woohooo!!), but rest assured that I will update.  
  
******  
  
Chapter 9 - Taking Secret Action  
  
******  
  
Aragorn watched Legolas as he walked over and sat down next to the Hobbits, and began to chat with them. He frowned at the way Legolas was acting; as if everything was alright. He could tell that Legolas was starting to really worry about his nightmares, and about what they could mean. It was only a matter of time before his Elven friend figured out the truth. 'And what would happen then?' Aragorn silently asked himself, 'would Legolas just hide away? or would he look for the vile creature that did this to him, and make him pay? would Legolas kill Tárion?' the questions swimming through his head didnt help Aragorn as he tried to think of a plan.   
  
He was broken out of his thoughts by a sudden break of musical laughter, the kind of voice that makes you smile no matter what mood you're in - and thats what Aragorn did, he smiled at Legolas. But almost as soon as the smile broke across his lips, it desolved into a frown as he realised that it was happening again - Legolas was hiding away again, pushing his problems deep down and trying to convince everyone that he was fine. 'But he isnt fine,' Aragorn thought to himself as he walked over to where his Sword lay, 'it wont be fine,' he picked up his sword and swiftly placed it in it's sheath, casting a glance at Legolas, 'not until I do something about it.' Aragorn quietly slipped away from the company of the others, and went on his search. He had finally decided upon a plan - he was going to find Tárion. And he was going to kill him.  
  
------  
  
Legolas was aware of the fact Aragorn had been watching him; the human's eyes bore into his back so much that he could feel the intense gaze burning through his skin. He resisted the urge to look back at Aragorn, as he couldnt allow himself to face him. It was as if Aragorn could look into his eyes and read his soul. No-one had ever had that effect on the young Elven Prince; even Aragorn couldnt until recently... until he told him.  
  
Legolas sighed and pushed the thoughts of that night back down within him, and concentrated on the conversation the Hobbits were having. Pippin made a joke; he'd noticed the fact that Legolas was looking a little sad, and decided to try to lighten the mood - it worked, and Legolas laughed, though the effect was quickly lost and the laughter soon died.   
  
The sound of Aragorn's sword being sheathed made Legolas sit up slightly, his ears twitching slightly as he listened for his friend. He could sense again the grey eyes upon him, and then heard footsteps as the man began to walk away. Despite the fact Aragorn was a talented ranger, his time as a child being fostered by Elrond had been well spent learning the Elvish ways of keeping quiet, and being graceful. But all the same, Aragorn was still a human, and an Elf could easily hear the soft footsteps he lead away from the camp.  
  
Once Aragorn was far enough away, Legolas stood himself, and went to fetch his Elven knives. Though they were in Lórien, the sound of Andúril gently scraping gently into it's sheath was enough to tell him that wherever Aragorn was going, he was expecting trouble. He quickly excused himself to the Hobbits and went after his friend, wondering to himself what reason Aragorn had to go off without saying a word, and taking his sword with him.   
  
As Legolas picked up his knives, on of the blades gently grazed across the skin of his hand. The cool metal upon his skin was a sharp reminder of his scars, and of the calm he felt as the blade cut through his skin, spilling his Elven blood and releasing the pent up pain, fear and humiliation. He shook his head, and tucked the knives into his belt, quickly banishing the thoughts to the deepest recesses of his mind, locking them away as hard as he could.  
  
He then turned and followed in the direction Aragorn had gone, hoping to find out what his human friend was up to.  
  
******  
  
TBC... R&R 


	10. Facing The Nightmares

******  
  
Web Of Sorrow  
by TigerBabe  
  
******  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this fic is the annoying character of 'Tárion.' Dont sue and take him off me?  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Very angst driven fic, deals with depression and suicidal thoughts. 'Tis difficult for me to write, as it's semi-autobiographical, so please dont flame me to complain that I dont know what I'm talking about or whatever, because I do know what I'm talking about. If you really do feel the need to flame me, have a look at my other fics, and flame one of them. It's now set in Lothlórien.  
  
Extra Notes: This is going to be the last update for about a fortnight, as I'm off to Glasgow in... about 5 hours :D  
  
I am so glad you're all still reading this, and that it's touching so many people; I thank you, very very much, and from the bottom of my heart! This is really helping me; I'm glad I decided to write it :)  
  
******  
  
Chapter 10 - Facing the Nightmares  
  
******  
  
Legolas was beginning to get annoyed with Aragorn - he'd been following his friend for the past hour or so, and still learnt nothing of his intentions - it was getting frustraiting!  
  
He hadnt been able to listen in when Aragorn was talking to the other Elves due to the fact he had to keep out of ear shot, for if he could hear them, then they could hear him. The last person his human friend had spoken to seemed to have brought good news to the Ranger, whatever it may be, for Aragorn had took off at lightening speed, shouting thanks to the Elf he had spoken to. Legolas had problems keeping up with him, as it seemed Aragorn was quite intent on whatever it was that compelled him so.  
  
Legolas was also getting annoyed with himself, for he hadnt been able to figure out what it was Aragorn was doing. He had guessed that it had something to do with himself, due to the way Aragorn had left; the way his eyes had bore into the back of his skull, and the way Aragorn had picked up his sword was enough to let him know that whatever he was doing involved Legolas.  
  
Legolas jumped over another tree root that was threatening to halt his persuit. The Ranger was certianly a fast runner, but Legolas was just as fast - if not, faster.  
  
Suddenly, Aragorn came to a halt by a tall tree, covered in silver vines that weaved their way up the trunk. Next to the tree sat an Elf; blonde, like most Elves in Lórien, but somewhat bigger than the average Elf.  
  
The Elf at the foot of the tree looked up at Aragorn, allowing Legolas to get a good look of his face. Legolas swallowed hard to keep down the emotions threatening to spill out at any moment.  
  
Tárion.  
  
Aragorn's face was filled with fury, anger, and disgust. His very being oozed the need for revenge.  
  
"You," Aragorn spat, as he drew his sword, "you disgust me. The very thought of you makes me sick to my stomach. You are not fit to call yourself an Elf, for you are more of an Orc than of one of these fair people."  
  
Tárion smiled at him, a hint of humor in his eyes, "Your words do not trouble me," he said calmly.  
  
"Maybe not," Aragorn whipped his sword around so it was under Tárion's chin, "But maybe this will."  
  
Legolas suddenly jumped out from his hiding place, and shouted for Aragorn.  
  
"Stop!" he shouted, "How *dare* you, Aragorn!" he cried at his friend.  
  
Aragorn stared at Legolas in disbelief. "What's wrong?" he asked, unsure of why Legolas had stopped him.  
  
"I do not need you to fight my own battles Aragorn; this is my problem, not yours! If he is to die, it is by my sword alone!" Legolas shouted at him, anger in his eyes; a sight rarely seen in Elven eyes.  
  
Aragorn nodded, and lowered his sword from Tárion's neck. Tárion stood, and looked Legolas in the eye.  
  
"Why Legolas, it's good to see you," Tárion said, a hint of learing in his voice.  
  
Legolas's fury had still not disipated, though it had dimmed slightly.  
  
"Tárion," Legolas started, "The suffering you have had me endure will be nothing compared to that which I shall do to you; believe me, I will make you pay threefold for what you have done to me." The tone of Legolas's voice was cold and spiteful. Aragorn was shocked to hear such words from the fair, and normally cheerful Elf; though he knew the years of suffering, and torture he had endured as a result of what had happened with Tárion were coming to the surface, and showing themselves at this time.   
  
"What will you do to me Legolas?" Tárion asked, mocking in his voice, "Will you kill me? My, that does scare me!"  
  
Legolas shook his head and looked at the ground, "No, I will not kill you," he then lifted his head and looked Tárion in the eye, "For I want you to live with your suffering, as I have," Legolas removed the dagger from his belt, and handed it to Aragorn, "Though," he said, "That will not stop me from hurting you." And with that, Legolas punched Tárion in the jaw, causing blood to spatter from the other Elf's mouth.  
  
Tárion lifted his hand to his mouth, and wiped away the blood.  
  
"You will regret that," Tárion said, his words dripping with venom.  
  
Legolas moved toward him again to strike another punch, but Tárion had other ideas.  
  
He turned, and fled.  
  
"This is not over, Greenleaf!" he called as he ran though the woods.  
  
"I do not doubt it," Legolas whispered, as he turned back to Aragorn.  
  
"Are you okay?" his human friend asked him gently.  
  
"I'll live," the Elf replied, a frown on his face, "Let us go back to camp, I have had enough 'fun' for today."  
  
With that, Legolas and Aragorn turned and headed back through the forest. Both of their minds were focused on one thing; when would Tárion come back?  
  
******  
  
TBC... 


	11. Reasons For Living

******  
  
Web Of Sorrow  
by TigerBabe  
  
******  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this fic is the annoying character of 'Tárion.' Dont sue and take him off me?  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Very angst driven fic, deals with depression and suicidal thoughts. 'Tis difficult for me to write, as it's semi-autobiographical, so please dont flame me to complain that I dont know what I'm talking about or whatever, because I do know what I'm talking about. If you really do feel the need to flame me, have a look at my other fics, and flame one of them. It's now set in Lothlórien.  
  
Extra Notes: After coming back from Glasgow, the first thing I did was log on here to check my reviews. I have to say 'wow' as I read though them; tears are currently welling up, and I have a lump in my throat from the emotion envoked in me from all of your responces - especially the lovely Cherry Blossom's review. It's really wonderful to see so many people openly thanking me, and being so nice to me.   
  
Cherry Blossom - if it werent for you, writing your own story, I would never have written mine. And so I thank you for giving me the courage to tell my story, and for having the courage also to tell your own. You are truly the strongest person that I've ever come across.  
  
******  
  
Chapter 11 - Reasons For Living  
  
******  
  
Legolas walked, his head raised high, until he knew there was no-one but him and Aragorn around. He then slouched his shoulders, and gave up on the act. He let himself fall to the floor, and he lay himself down to look up at the stars he once found so beautiful, but had now lost all interest in.  
  
Aragorn sat down beside him, and looked at the blonde Elf. A frown was fixed upon his face as questions and confusion rumbled through his mind. Legolas noticed Aragorn's turmoil, and propping himself up on his elbows, turned to face him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked flatly, his voice without the melody or rhthym it once held.   
  
"Exactly that... you're not yourself, Legolas!" Aragorn gestured with his hand vaguely toward the sky, "You are no longer held captive by the beauty of the stars, no longer do you laugh with contentment, or smile for no apparent reason! Tell me Legolas, truthfully now, how are you feeling and coping with this?"  
  
Legolas cast his glance downward, "You would not understand," he said solomly.  
  
"Try me," Aragorn said, lifting Legolas's face by his chin, and causing their eyes to fix together.  
  
Legolas smiled slightly, "Its getting far too much Aragorn," he sighed, as he moved over in order to lean against his friend. "All my hurts and woes seem to be gathering, and building on one another; I fear the wall they are building will soon collapse over me, and smother me, and I wont survive it."  
  
Aragorn placed a supportive hand on Legolas's shoulder, and whispered quietly, "Come my friend, do not speak so sadly; surely there are some things worth living for?" he asked gently.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes, "Hmm, like what?" a yawn broke through his voice as he snuggled closer to his human friend.  
  
Aragorn chuckled quietly, "Ah, bed time story huh?" he asked with amusement as another yawn broke from the Elven prince. Legolas smiled and nodded into Aragorn's shirt. Aragorn laughed again.  
  
"Alright, things worth living for... trees, trees are worth living for," Aragorn said as he quickly thought on his toes for something to say. Legolas raised and eyebrow and sniggered.   
  
"You know, I've never heard you snigger before Legolas," Aragorn told him.  
  
Legolas yawned again, "Only do it when I'm really sleepy," he said in a tired voice.  
  
Aragorn nodded, and pulled Legolas to his feet. The blonde Elf groaned as he struggled to keep balance after the unexpected action from the ranger.  
  
"I think we should get you back to camp," Aragorn said in a no nonsense tone.  
  
Legolas snorted, still half asleep, "There you go, treating me like a child again Aragorn.." Legolas mumbled.  
  
Aragorn laughed and wrapped his arm around Legolas's waist, supporting him as they walked. When they finally got back to camp, Aragorn laid Legolas down on his blanket, and covered him with his own. He was just walking away when Legolas sat up, apparently wide awake now.  
  
"Aragorn," he said, causing the ranger to turn back around to face the fair Elf.  
  
"I thought you were very tired," Aragorn said, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"You didnt tell me what was worth living for," Legolas said. He added quietly: "And, when I sleep, t-the nightmares..." he trailed off, before looking up at Aragorn with pleading blue eyes.  
  
Aragorn nodded understandingly, and sat down next to Legolas's blanket.  
  
"Things worth living for, wasnt it?" Aragorn asked. Legolas nodded. "Lets see then. Well, I've already mentioned trees... how about those people who care about you?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Like who?" Legolas asked, lying down and looking up again at the stars.  
  
"Like who! Like me, of course! And the rest of the Fellowship. Not to mention your father and other family," Aragorn told him, slightly insulted by the fact Legolas had asked who cared about him.  
  
"Oh," Legolas said weakly.  
  
Aragorn frowned again, and looked at him. "Are you saying that you dont think anyone cares about you?" he asked incrediously.  
  
Legolas shrugged and turned away, "The last person whom I thought cared about me was Tárion," he said, as a tear fell down his right cheek.  
  
Aragorn closed his eyes and thought for a second. It made sense now - Legolas was afraid that something would happen like that again if he allowed anyone to get close enough.  
  
"Oh Legolas," Aragorn said, his voice very upset and broken, "Why didnt you tell me that was how you felt? You know I would never do anything to hurt you, intentionally or otherwise - you're my closest friend - how long have we known eachother?"  
  
"... quite a few years," Legolas said with a sheepish smile.  
  
"Right, and after all that time, do you still not trust me?" Aragorn asked, sounding offended.  
  
Legolas's eyes widened, "Oh no! I do trust you Aragorn, I'm so sorry!" he began appologising profusely, for he realised that he had been distancing himself from his friends because he didnt trust them to get close to him. He cursed himself for not realising sooner what he was doing. "Oh Aragorn, I'm so sorry!"  
  
Aragorn took hold of Legolas's hands, and steadied them, "There is no need to be sorry, my friend, I know why you were acting that way; I'm just glad I helped you realise it."  
  
Legolas hugged Aragorn tightly as another sign of appology, and as a sign of his trust and friendship. Legolas then pulled away, and smiled brightly.  
  
"Thank you," he said to his friend.  
  
"For what?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"For helping me see there are some reasons for living," he said quietly, before lying back down, and going to sleep.  
  
Aragorn smiled, and went over to his own bed, and soon was asleep; and also, with a smile on his face.  
  
******  
  
TBC... 


	12. Galadriel's Gift

******  
  
Web Of Sorrow  
by TigerBabe  
  
******  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this fic is the character of 'Tárion.' Don't sue and take him off me? 'Cause, if you take him off me, I wont be able to torture the bastard.  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Very angst driven fic, deals with depression and suicidal thoughts. 'Tis difficult for me to write, as it's semi-autobiographical, so please don't flame me to complain that I don't know what I'm talking about or whatever, because I do know what I'm talking about. If you really do feel the need to flame me, have a look at my other fics, and flame one of them. It's now set in Lothlórien.  
  
Extra Notes: Well... panic is starting to set in for me. 'Why?' I hear you ask. Well, it's all because in exactly 1 month's time, I will be on holiday for a weekend. The holiday has cost me £95, so I cant cancel it, as I'll waste all that money in doing so. But still, it's very tempting to do so... and there, I hear the 'Why' question again... well... the guy who did.. this, to me, is going to be there. He had said he wasn't going, but he sprung it on me last month that he was going to be there. I have to spend an entire weekend in the same holiday came as him. Now the panic is setting in... questions like 'what if he trys something again?', 'what if he pretends it never happened?', and 'what if he taunts me about it?' are running though my head, and making me extremely scared. And so... I've decided to write another chapter rather than contemplate real life anymore...  
  
You all asked for it, I'm definitely in the mood to give it, and so, Tárion will suffer in this chapter.  
  
******  
  
Chapter 12 - Galadriel's Gift  
  
******  
  
The following day after the company had awoken and ate their breakfast, they had mostly sat around and done nothing. The day was going beautifully; Legolas had not suffered a nightmare in his sleep, and had been cheerful for a change, though worry for when Tárion would attack him was ever present in the air around him. The rest of the Fellowship were all pleased that Legolas was having a good day, and so they had decided to spend it all together. It was peacefully quiet, save the quiet chatter from various members of the Fellowship.   
  
They sat like that until the sun was setting, casting golden red rays through the trees, and illuminating the camp, telling tales, jokes, and enjoying each other's company. All their troubles and woes were temporarily forgotten as they basked in the glow of the setting sun. The quiet voices died down into nothing, and silence truly took over as the sun finally went below the horizon, and thus halting the illumination of the forest.  
  
The silence stretched out longer than they expected, filling the air with tension and fear. Suddenly, they became aware of another presence near them.  
  
Legolas's eyes whipped around the clearing, scanning the area, before they settled on a figure leaning against a tall ancient tree. His eyes immediately widened with fear as he recognised the Elf, who stood there calmly. He slowly began to edge backward, away from the Elf, without even realising what he was doing.  
  
The rest of the Fellowship had immediately noticed Legolas's reaction as his eyes had locked on the figure at the other side of the clearing. They all turned to look at the Elf standing there - a mere silhouette in the dark, though the sword he held in his hand glittered in the pale moonlight. Aragorn's eyes immediately began to burn with fury and anger as he saw who it was, and he reached for his own sword, only to find his hand being stopped by Legolas.  
  
Legolas looked Aragorn in the eye, and revealed his intentions to him without uttering a word. Aragorn nodded, and allowed Legolas to take Anduril into his hand.  
  
Tárion moved from his spot against the tree, and began to slowly make his way across the clearing toward Legolas.  
  
Aragorn quickly ushered the rest of the Fellowship to the side of the clearing, ignoring the sounds of protest they made; they wanted to help Legolas, but Aragorn knew that his Elven friend did not want their help. Legolas needed to do this himself.  
  
Legolas stood slowly, gently drawing the sword he held across the earth. He took a deep breath, holding it as he took a step forward. His heart began to pound in his chest, as his fear began to triple in magnitude.  
  
A sadistic smile drew across Tárion's face as he sensed the fear in Legolas'.  
  
"What's the matter, lover?" he taunted, "Scared of little old me?"  
  
Legolas said nothing, but drew his sword up and took up a defensive stance.  
  
"Oh come now my dear Legolas, aren't you going to speak to me?" Without warning Tárion lashed out with his sword. Legolas easily blocked his move, and countered it with a slash aimed at his foe's stomach.   
  
Tárion however, was talented in the use of sword play - though the word 'play' should not be used to describe this duel. Each slash, and potential blow was more violent than the one preceding it; both Elves wishing death to the other.  
  
Though Tárion was talented with the sword, he did not intend on winning this battle by means of playing fair. As he aimed high with his sword, toward Legolas's head, he pulled out a dagger from his belt. Legolas didn't notice though, and immediately moved his sword high to stopped the potentially lethal blow to his head. With his sword and arms high above his head, blocking Tárion's sword, he had left his mid-section wide open.  
  
Tárion took the dagger, and plunged it into Legolas's stomach. Tárion smiled in satisfaction as Legolas's eyes went wide, his mouth opened and he gasped in pain and shock. The rest of the Fellowship stood in shock, unable to move, nor tear their eyes away from the events unfolding before them.  
  
Legolas removed his left hand from the hilt of the sword, and grasped the handle of the dagger. He swiftly pulled it from his gut, and dropped it to the floor. His eyes then met Tárion's.  
  
The Elven's prince's eyes were hard as stone; blue as ice, and just as cold. Tárion shivered. He had never seen such a look in the eyes of anyone, let alone Legolas. For a moment, Tárion hesitated. It was all that it took for Legolas to lunge forward with his sword, and push it entirely through the other Elf's stomach.  
  
Legolas held Tárion's gaze as the sword slid easily through his flesh. Tárion's mouth fell open, his eyes filled with fear. Legolas pulled the sword from Tárion, and watched as the bane of his existence fell to the floor in a heap.  
  
Legolas suddenly dropped the sword, and raised his right hand to cover his mouth. The sword clattered onto Tárion's, breaking the spell which held his friends still in shock. Aragorn rushed to Legolas's side.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, worriedly, placing his hand on the open wound on his Elven friend's stomach, and pulling the stunned Elf away from Tárion, who lay on the floor - still alive, though seriously wounded.  
  
"I-I cant believe I nearly killed him," Legolas whispered in a stunned voice. His eyes were still wide with shock, and all the colour had drained from his face - partly due to the blood loss from his stomach, but also from the shock from the fight.  
  
"We've got to get him to a healer, fast," Boromir said to Aragorn, after glancing at the amount of blood seeping down the Prince Of Mirkwood's shirt, and covering Aragorn's hand.  
  
The entire Fellowship went with Legolas to the healer, all of them very worried for their friend.  
  
They had entirely forgotten about Tárion, and the fact that they had left him, free to escape, should he gather enough strength.  
  
As soon as the Fellowship were out of sight, a glowing figure stepped out from behind another tree, and walked over to the Elf huddled in pain in the middle of the clearing.  
  
"I know what you did to Legolas," the figure said, an angry voice, a tone that would have struck fright into the heart and soul of any creature who would hear it.  
  
Tárion looked up, clutching his stomach. His eyes widened further, and he swallowed the immense terror growing inside him. "Galadriel," he choked out, sputtering slightly as he coughed up blood.  
  
"You deserve all the revenge Legolas wishes to bestow upon you; you disgust me," Galadriel spat the words at him, as she looked down at the cowering form below her. "And yet, of all the revenge Legolas wishes on you, it is still not enough; and so, I shall have to interfere, for you have betrayed my trust, and the trust of all the Elves in Middle Earth!" The power behind her voice was truly terrifying.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Tárion asked through spluttering and coughing. He continued to cower before the Lady Of The Wood.  
  
Galadriel smiled, a cruel smile, one that struck ultimate fear into Tárion's soul, however small his soul may be. She began muttering some words in Elven, and slowly, Tárion's body began to glow. The glowing then began to fade, but gathered in the centre of his body, right above his heart, or at least, where his heart should be.  
  
The light then lifted from his body, and raised until it were at least 20 foot above the ground. Then, Galadriel cried one more word, and it exploded, showering golden glittering sparks over the entire clearing.  
  
"What have you done to me?!" Tárion cried out in pain, more severe than it had been moments before.  
  
"I have done the one thing that Legolas could not have done; sentenced you to true death, for if I had not interfered here, you would have survived, as he well knew," Galadriel turned and began to walk away, "You are now mortal, Tárion." she said clearly, before slipping into the trees, and disappearing from his sight.  
  
******  
  
TBC... 


	13. Rest At Last

******  
  
Web Of Sorrow  
by TigerBabe  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this fic is the character of 'Tárion.' Don't sue and take him off me? 'Cause, if you take him off me, I wont be able to torture the bastard.  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Very angst driven fic, deals with depression and suicidal thoughts. 'Tis difficult for me to write, as it's semi-autobiographical, so please don't flame me to complain that I don't know what I'm talking about or whatever, because I do know what I'm talking about. If you really do feel the need to flame me, have a look at my other fics, and flame one of them. It's now set in Lothlórien.  
  
Extra Notes: I'm going on holiday; I'm not going to let that jerk ruin my life any further, and I don't want him to win. As with what happened in the last chapter; he may give me another wound to deal with, but in the end he'll be the one to lose it all.  
  
I've taken quite a liking to the new 'Queen Of The Damned' movie, and its soundtrack. The first song that Lestat plays at the Death Valley Concert (which, btw, was filmed in a quarry in Australia... why doesnt that make sense?) is a very good song to go with this fic; from Legolas to Tárion. The song is called 'Slept So Long' and it's by KoRn if you want to find the lyrics.  
  
I'm going to start winding this down now; maybe 3 or 4 chapters more. Once I'm done with that... it's sequel or prequel time; your choice. A sequel will involve Slash, because my god, it is soooo difficult to keep Aragorn from scooping Legolas up and making it all better. A prequel will deal with Legolas and Tárion's relationship - how it built up, how Tárion gained Legolas's trust, and how he betrayed it. It'll also involve the days and weeks immediately after the... incident. It's your choice - Sequel or Prequel?  
  
******  
  
Chapter 13 - Rest At Last  
  
******  
  
'Mortal'  
  
The word echoed through Tárion's mind as he lay frozen with shock in the dirt. The one thing Elves fear the most is death, for as immortals, they need not face it, and do not know it. Tárion pulled himself up to his feet, and looked around the clearing. The very trees looked different to him now; ancient, untouchable, immortal... unlike him.   
  
He shuddered, and turned to leave, hobbling along as fast as his wound would allow him. He pulled a hand from his stomach, and examined the crimson blood staining his hands, finally showing after all these years. His blood, his life force, slowly seeping away... he would die. For mortality is now his curse, his punishment. Death is near.  
  
------  
  
Aragorn ran through the forest with the Elven Prince in his arms. Legolas had passed out from blood loss, though he still moaned in pain as he moved slightly in the Ranger's arms.  
  
Aragorn muttered curses to himself for not interfering. He knew that if he had done so, this would have been prevented; but he also knew that if he had done, Legolas would never have forgiven him.  
  
Aragorn sighed and temporarily forgot his argument with himself. He sped up once again. He was also going at such a pace that he had left the rest of the Fellowship behind. Had Boromir and Gimli been following on their own, they may have been able to keep up, but with the Halflings also following, they felt obligated to stay with them; They also knew that Aragorn would get Legolas to the healers much faster if he didn't have anyone else to worry about.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas stopped moving and moaning, going limp in the Rangers arms. Aragorn's eyes went wide and he began to panic. He sped up again - now running as fast as he could.  
  
"You better not die on me!" Aragorn shouted at the unconscious Elf, his voice almost hysterical with fear and worry.  
  
He was so preoccupied with panic over the Prince of Mirkwood that he didn't notice the figure in front of him until they collided. He took a few seconds to realise what had happened, but as soon as he did he scowled slightly, and began to run again. Or rather, he tried to.  
  
The Ranger was stopped in his tracks as a pale hand grasped his arm with surprising strength.  
  
Aragorn froze; his mind was focused on Legolas, and so he couldn't think straight - was this friend or foe behind him? He did not know. All he knew was that he had his best friend in his arms, bleeding to death, and he needed to get him to the healers. He also didn't have a weapon with him; he had left Anduril back at the camp.  
  
"There is nothing to fear, Aragorn, I am here to help," a gently melodic voice soothed the tension in the air around the Ranger, causing him to visibly relax, for he knew this voice, and it could be trusted.  
  
Aragorn turned and addresses the friend urgently, "Lady Galadriel, I need to get Legolas to the healers, for he is badly injured, and needs immediate attention for his wound. Will you delay me further, or may I go quickly?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned to run again.  
  
"Aragorn, You seem to be forgetting something," Galadriel's voice stopped him in his tracks, "I am a powerful sorceress, and a skilled healer also. With your help, I can heal Prince Legolas as best I can now."  
  
Aragorn turned back to the Lady Of The Wood, and nodded to her, slightly embarrassed of his rash behaviour - he should have thought to ask Galadriel's help sooner, and not have to be reminded of it. Galadriel gestured for him to place Legolas on the ground before her. Aragorn slowly did so, though he kept his hand firmly over the wound on the Elven Prince's stomach, keeping pressure on it.  
  
A thought suddenly hit the Ranger.  
  
"How did you know of Legolas's injury?" He asked. "I myself only knew because I bore witness to when it was sustained." He shuddered at the memory.  
  
Galadriel sat down next to the blonde Prince and gently began removing his tunic before setting to work on cleaning the wound.  
  
"I was also witness to it, for I knew of Tárion's plan for attack," she said as she pulled some herbs from a pouch on her belt, and crushed them with her slender hand. She then took the crushed herbs and pressed them to the wound. Her hand then took Aragorn's and placed the Ranger's hand over the wound, which was now bleeding much less.  
  
Aragorn looked up at Galadriel, before averting his gaze back to the Prince on the ground in front of him.   
  
"How did you know?" he asked quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"You are forgetting many things today, Ranger - though perhaps with good reason. I am a sorceress, Aragorn, and I know many things - I also sense the feelings of others, and Legolas's grief has filled my thoughts since he arrived here in Lórien." She paused, and gently lifted Aragorn's hand from the wound on Legolas's stomach. Seemingly pleased, she replaced his hand and continued, "When you came to me two days ago for information, I read what I needed to know from you," she admitted guiltily, "As soon as I knew, I was horrified at how such a horrible thing could come to pass. I knew then why exactly Legolas's grief was so radiant. I also knew that no matter how much Legolas wished revenge against his tormenter, he would not allow himself to kill Tárion, for he believes that doing so would make him no better than Tárion, and he also believes that it is wrong for him, as an Elf, to hurt another of his kind, no matter how much they have done to hurt him."  
  
Aragorn nodded, "Now I understand why Legolas could not deliver a final blow, and yet I still do not know why you felt it necessary to witness the duel."  
  
"AS I said, I knew Legolas could not kill Tárion, not punish him as much as he deserves. I did what he could not." Galadriel said simply.  
  
Aragorn opened his mouth to speak, but found that no words would form. Instead, he closed his mouth and nodded once more, before resuming his watch on the young Elf whom he had carried this far.  
  
Galadriel smiled, "He will be fine Aragorn, do not fear, come," She stood slowly, and gestured for him to lift Legolas and follow her. "Bring Legolas, you shall sleep in my chambers tonight, for you need your rest; especially Legolas, and you deserve comfort for what you have endured. But once you have awoken, I shall have words with you, young Ranger, for there is much I need to tell you about how to proceed with Legolas's care, for in your care he must stay. He trusts you, Aragorn; do not fail him."  
  
Aragorn nodded, and followed the Lady of The Wood though the forest, his heart and soul seeking the rest she had promised.  
  
******  
  
TBC... 


	14. Awakening

******  
  
Web Of Sorrow  
by TigerBabe  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this fic is the character of 'Tárion.' Don't sue and take him off me? 'Cause, if you take him off me, I wont be able to torture the bastard.  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Very angst driven fic, deals with depression and suicidal thoughts. 'Tis difficult for me to write, as it's semi-autobiographical, so please don't flame me to complain that I don't know what I'm talking about or whatever, because I do know what I'm talking about. If you really do feel the need to flame me, have a look at my other fics, and flame one of them. It's now set in Lothlórien.  
  
Extra Notes: Due to the outstanding number of replies to my question; I'm going to do both a sequel and a prequel... but I'm gonna ask another question now... which should I do first? Would you like a happy healing story, with lots of fluffiness, or would you like a story of misplaced trust and betrayel? Your choice...  
  
Well, it's just one week until I have to face 'Tárion' for real... I think it's going to go something like it has in the fic... I'm going to win outright, but not before he delivers a deep and painful wound. I dont know why I think that... it's just a feeling I get... but who knows, it may turn out fine, and I may not see him at all throughout the weekend! *fingers crossed*  
  
Also, I was given a banner for this story from a girl I know off an Orlando Bloom Bulletin Board; her name is Meri Cherry, and here's a link to the banner:  
  
http://www.dreamwater.net/ithilien/wos.gif  
  
It's excellent, dont you think? It really captures the mood...  
  
I personally think this chapter is kinda pointless... nothing much happens... but I felt this story needed a little lightening up...  
  
Warning to you all; this chapter has some things in it that could be taken in a slashy context, but nothing concrete... I'm just setting the stepping stones for the sequel :)  
  
******  
  
Chapter 14 - Awakening  
  
******  
  
Galadriel left Aragorn and Legolas at the door to her chambers, allowing Aragorn to carry Legolas intro the room unaided.  
  
The room was decorated with beautiful Elven carvings, all with a golden shean to them; an almost etheral air to the room. To his left as he entered the room was a long red sofa, with a low glass table infront of it. To his right, a vanity table, and a wardrobe. Directly infront of him was a magnificent four poster bed, golden white shimmering drapes hanging from the sides, perfectly encircling the silk and velvet cusions and covers within the bed. Aragorn however did not notice any of the beauty of the room; his eyes focused on one thing along - Legolas. He slowly made his way over to the bed, instinctively knowing where it was, and moved to place the sleeping Elf onto the bed.  
  
Aragorn slowly lay Legolas down, being careful not to jar his wounded stomach, and gently pulled the covers up around the injured Elf. He looked so innocent and helpless as he lay there, quietly beathing in, and whimpering as he exhalled. Aragorn sighed. Why did Legolas have to be so stuborn? Always refusing help... but it's okay now; Tárion is dead, no more threat. Aragorn allowed a faint smile to come over his face; at least one good things had come of today.  
  
He pulled a chair from under the dressing table, and settled it down beside the bed. He sat down, and as he did so, reached forward and protectively took Legolas's left hand in his own. He then leaned forward from the chair and rested his head and shoulders on the bed beside his Elven friend. He was asleep in seconds.  
  
------  
  
Aragorn was awoken by the sound of someone softly calling his name. He opened his eyes and sleepily looked around for the owner of the voice. He glanced from side to side, before his gaze settled on the blonde figure he was leaning on. Legolas's eyes were open, and filled with a deep blue glimmering light, and yet filled with pain also. He smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Hi," he said quietly, lifting his right hand up into a slight wave, "Comfy?"  
  
Aragorn quickly sat up, lifting himself from the Elf's left arm and his chest where he had been lying.  
  
"I didnt hurt you, did I? If I did, I am sorry Legolas..." Aragorn's voice was filled with concern.  
  
Legolas shook his head, "No, I am fine," he shifted on the bed, trying to move into a more comfortable position. He gave out a sudden gasp of pain, and he closed his eyes and bit his lip.  
  
"What is it?" Aragorn asked, moving forward to look at Legolas's stomach, and at the stab wound.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes, "Nothing, just moved a little too much, thats all," he forced himself to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.  
  
Aragorn frowned at his Elven friend, "Do not lie to me, Legolas," he said in a warning tone.  
  
Legolas sighed, "Fine Estel, have a look if it will please you," he slowly lifted his shirt, being careful not to tear any of the dried blood from his skin in the process.  
  
Aragorn looked at it closely, and checked Legolas's ribs as well while he was at it. When he was done, he sat up, and pulled Legolas's shirt back down.  
  
"The wound is healing nicely, thanks to Galadriel's care... but you have 2 broken ribs to tend with aswell," Aragorn told him, while gently picking some blood out of the Elf's fair hair.   
  
Legolas looked at him, "How did you know to check my ribs?" he asked with a slight puzzled look on his face.  
  
Aragorn laughed, "Dear Legolas, I have been taught many things in my lifetime; including healing techniques, which I learnt from Lord Elrond of Rivendell - he is a great teacher, and incredibly skilled. I learnt a great deal from him - including checking for broken ribs when one has sustained a wound to his chest or stomach," Aragorn continued picking dried blood from the Elf's hair, face and clothing as he spoke, earning himself an amused look from Legolas. "What?" the man asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," Legolas replied, "It's just, are you planning on cleaning my entire body like this, or are you going to allow me a bath instead?" His voice rang musically with an amused tone. Legolas smiled at the man.  
  
Aragorn started to laugh and appologised, "Sorry Legolas," he said, "I just automatically went to clear the blood from you... if you would like, I could arrange a bath for you?"  
  
"Thank you Aragorn," Legolas said with a smile, "That would be much appreciated," he stopped speaking as he heard the door gently creak open. Both Elf and man turned to see who it was.  
  
In through the door walked Galadriel, carrying a tray of food. She smiled at them.  
  
"It is good to see you finally awake," She walked to the side of the bed, and placed the tray on the table beside it, "Especially you Prince Legolas, for I was deeply worried about you."  
  
Legolas frowned, "How long have we slept?" he asked.  
  
"A full day has gone since you lost conciousness Legolas," Galadriel said with a faint smile, "But let us not talk of that; here, I have brought you some food to eat, and some wine to drink, and please do so, for you need to build up your strength. You lost alot of blood, Legolas."  
  
Legolas went to protest, but seeing the look of resolve on the Lady of the Wood's face decided not to. He sat up, and allowed the tray to be placed on his lap, and began to eat.  
  
As he did so, Galadriel turned to Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn, I wish to speak to you, could you come outside please?" She asked as she turned to walk toward the door.  
  
Aragorn nodded and turned to Legolas, "You'll be okay for a while on your own wont you?" he asked.  
  
Legolas looked up and glared at him, "Aragorn..."  
  
"I know, I know, you're not a child - I just worry for you, thats all, Legolas," Aragorn quickly said.  
  
Legolas's glare melted away into a smile, and he nodded, "Yes, I'll be fine; Galadriel is waiting for you," Legolas glanced toward the door, before turning back to his food.  
  
Aragorn nodded, and walked out the door, closing it behind him as he left.  
  
******  
  
TBC... 


	15. Safe

******  
  
Web Of Sorrow  
by TigerBabe  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this fic is the character of 'Tárion.' Don't sue and take him off me? 'Cause, if you take him off me, I wont be able to torture the bastard.  
  
Authors Notes & Warnings: Very angst driven fic, deals with depression and suicidal thoughts. 'Tis difficult for me to write, as it's semi-autobiographical, so please don't flame me to complain that I don't know what I'm talking about or whatever, because I do know what I'm talking about. If you really do feel the need to flame me, have a look at my other fics, and flame one of them. It's now set in Lothlórien.  
  
Extra Notes: Well, this is it people, the last chapter. I would like to thank EVERYONE for reading and relating to this story, and for sharing your own stories with me.   
  
As this is my last chapter, I'd like to add a fair amount of notes - I hope you don't mind!  
  
When I started this fic three months ago (is that all?), I think I was pretty much at one of the lowest points in my life... I cant remember if I mentioned it in my authors notes somewhere toward the beginning of this fic, but I actually wrote the first chapter the same day I got home from the hospital after an attempted suicide. I truthfully needed to vent at the time, and that's the result, and look at what it's accomplished. So many people, so many ages, all relating to this story in many ways - not just people who have specifically gone through this, but who have known the feelings, had to go through deep painful emotions, and who were strong enough to come out okay at the other end.  
  
I have however had, I think, just two bad reviews of people complaining that Legolas is too OOC. My response to those is that, he may seem OOC to you, but believe me... I don't think he is. I think he's acting in this fic just as he would if Tolkien himself had put Legolas into this situation.   
  
I also had a review between chapter 14 and this chapter saying that, and I quote;  
"Did you forget that Legolas is a guy...got that a guy, not some whiny blond chick. god damn it ...when are people going to realize that Legolas is strong and STRAIGHT!!!!!"  
And funnily enough, it was from someone named "????????" again.   
  
I have a response for that review. Legolas is a guy. It doesn't change anything. Guys can be raped - it happens, far too often. One of my most favourite people in the world, who is a guy, was raped when he was a teenager. And he is such a beautiful person, so free and peaceful, and he is a guy. A guy who was raped. And Legolas is strong, which is one of the reasons I chose him as the lead. I could've chosen Frodo, or Aragorn, or Boromir, or even Gimli, and it still wouldn't have made a difference. They're all strong, incredibly so! For Legolas to go through what he has gone through in this fic and to have survived, and to have recovered takes great strength. Far greater strength than most people who lose all faith and hope.  
  
And as for the point about him being straight... how do you know for sure? Does it state specifically in the Lord Of The Rings trilogy, "Oh, and by the way, Legolas is STRAIGHT!!!!" I think not. He could have even been intended as being gay... who knows? The only person who knows for sure is that talented guy known as JRR Tolkien, but unfortunately, we're unable to ask him now.   
  
Tamar: Thanks for your reviews! Wow! At the beginning, I basically wrote how I was at the time of writing... I did feel defeated, as you well spotted and pointed out! On the subject of Tárion... that's covered in this chapter, so you can find out now! :) I do occasionally stick a little bit of Elvish in my fics, and I may be doing a little of it in Sindarin in the sequel, as Sindarin is more widely used by the Elves than Quenya. I've done some serious slash before, but not for the LOTR fandom... I used the Gundam Wing fandom for my serious slash. I've done one Aragorn/Legolas fic called Impossible Circumstances, but that's a humour... and it's incredibly funny, if I do say so myself... I find myself reading back through it and laughing while thinking "Where on earth did I come up with this?!" When I do my slashy sequel, Arwen will come into play. I've got a fair idea of what I want to happen in the sequel... but I'm not going to spoil it for you :)  
  
On the subject of the sequel and prequel... I'm gonna do the sequel first... kinda like Star Wars, hm? But, I'm gonna take a little break, and do a lot more of my Fellowship Of The Fangirls and Impossible Circumstances fics... as I have the need for humour in my veins at the moment :)  
  
Well, enough of my notes... on with the fic!  
  
******  
  
Chapter 15 (Epilogue) - Safe  
  
******  
  
Aragorn stepped out into the quiet corridor with Galadriel. He looked up at her expectantly. When she failed to say anything immediately, Aragorn spoke up impatiently.  
  
"What is it you wished to speak to me about?" he asked, nervousness in his voice, though he was unsure as to why.  
  
"Walk with me, Aragorn," Galadriel said simply as she turned from him and led the way down the corridor. Aragorn briefly glanced at the door behind him, considering whether or not he should leave Legolas for too long. He quickly pushed down his worries and told himself he was being too overprotective, and Legolas would be so angry if he knew how Aragorn was acting.   
  
"Aragorn, are you coming?" Galadriel's voice broke through his thoughts, and he realised that she was at the end of the corridor already waiting for him.  
  
"Of course," he said as he jogged slightly to catch up with the Elven sorceress. They started walking again, side by side out of the corridor and down a staircase.  
  
After a few seconds of silence, Galadriel spoke.   
  
"Legolas may not admit it, but he needs help Aragorn," She sighed as she walked out and into her courtyard, "And I feel that you are the one to help him."  
  
Aragorn shook his head with a frown across his features, "Legolas does not want my help, he will not accept it, nor will he be pleased if we try to force it upon him," he took a seat on a carved wooden bench, "If he wants help, he will ask for it."  
  
Galadriel smiled faintly, "Aragorn, when an animal is injured, will it ask for help, or accept it when you offer it?"  
  
"No," Aragorn said, realising what he truly needed to do, "You have to coax the animal into the open, before holding it down and treating it, because ultimately, you know the animal will be better off with your help."  
  
Galadriel nodded, "You have to be cautious, lest the animal struggle and hurt itself more. Legolas is just the same, if he see's that you are trying to help him, he will struggle and try to be independent. Legolas isn't strong enough yet to be fully independent; he needs you to help him."  
  
Aragorn frowned. He wanted to help, he truly did - Legolas was his closest friends, and had been for years; he would willingly walk to the ends of the earth for him if it would help. But that wouldn't help, and he needed to know exactly what he needed to do to help his Elven friend. "Tell me what is to be done, and I shall do it," he told Galadriel in a resolve so strong that Galadriel knew that he would do anything she asked of him.  
  
"I know," she said with a smile, "Legolas is strong, but also stubborn. You need to be very careful with him; just be there for him, and keep an eye on him, for even though he may seem happy, an Elf who has spent years covering his emotions and fears is very skilled at what he does; you may not realise he's slipping until he takes a great fall."  
  
"Then I shall watch his feet with great care, and catch him should be start to slip," Aragorn stood and bowed lightly to the Lady of the Wood, "I thank you, Lady Galadriel, for without you, I do not know what would have happened, though I know we would be bad off." Aragorn smiled, and turned to head back up the stairs toward the chambers. His steps were lighter, for he knew what he had to do.  
  
Galadriel smiled also, as she knew Legolas was in good hands. She stood, and walked out the courtyard and into the forest.  
  
Un-noticed by both as they left, was a lone dark figure standing slightly hunched over by a tree. He rose his head up as they left, fire and fury burned in his black eyes. He slowly turned, and stumbled away, while clutching his stomach with one hand, and holding onto the trees with the other. Silently, as he disappeared into the night, he vowed to himself that he would get revenge.  
  
------  
  
Aragorn slowly walked along the corridor toward the door to the bedroom. A thousand thoughts ran through his head as to how he could go about helping Legolas, but only one plan kept his interest. He gingerly reached out toward the door, hesitating slightly as his fingers wrapped around the wooden handle.  
  
He opened the door quietly and stepped inside, closing the door behind him with a resounding click. He turned to where Legolas lay, and smiled as Legolas looked up at him with pure happiness on his face. Aragorn was truly happy at the look on Legolas's face, as it seemed like ages had passed since he last saw the Prince honestly happy.  
  
He walked over to where he had been sitting and sleeping minutes before, and sat down. He leaned forward onto the side of the bed and took Legolas's hand in his own.  
  
Legolas looked up at him questioningly, but Aragorn just shook his head and smiled in reply. The blonde Elf smiled and nodded before lying back down to sleep.  
  
As Legolas slowly drifted off to sleep, Aragorn lay his head down on the side of the bed. As he did so, Legolas looked down at him.  
  
"Aragorn?" he said quietly, as he lay his free hand on his friends shoulder.  
  
Aragorn looked up at him with a crease in his brow.  
  
Legolas shifted over so there was a space on the bed beside him.  
  
"If you want to sleep, there's plenty of space," he said gesturing to the side of the bed he had just moved from.  
  
Aragorn smiled, and stood as he kicked off his boots. He gingerly lay down beside Legolas on the bed, his arms at his sides.  
  
As he closed his eyes, and began to sleep, a hand reached out and took his own. With a smile on his face, he drifted into sleep, content that his friend would be safe now; safe with him.  
  
******  
  
Fin.  
  
Well, I've finished... the first ever fanfic that I have finished... I'm quite proud actually :)  
  
If any of you have taken inspiration from this story (as I know a couple of you have), and decided to tell your own, please e-mail me at syndarys@hotmail.com so that I can read it, no matter which fandom it belongs to - if you have taken inspiration from me, I would love to hear about it, as it means I've done some good :)   
  
To all of you who have read this story, and have been truly touched, or have related to it in a way that only you could have because of your own experiences, I hope it has helped you in some way, and that you have all stay safe. I know it can be hard for you when you truly lose faith in everything around you - I've been there myself; just remember that you can make a difference in people's lives, as this fanfic has done to many who have contacted me. Writing helps vent your feelings; and remember, it's safer to use written words than physical actions. In the words on Bon Jovi... Keep The Faith. *hugz to everyone* I love you all :) 


End file.
